The Beginning and the End
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: At the vanishing Point Leonard Snart dies. In a basement a teenaged Leonard Snart dies, the universe hicups and one of them wakes up. AU, A/B/O dynamics and themes, Gen. One shot for now.


The Beginning and the End

**Hi, just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave, once I started writing this is what happened!**

**I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or Criminal Minds. If I did than Leonard would still be alive and Aaron and Derek would still be part of the BAU.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Leonard Snart was a practical man, not one to give into flights of fancy or believe in anything that he couldn't see, hear or touch and seeing as he had an eidetic memory that was a lot. So, he'd never given much thought as to what happens afterwards. Death held little mystery to him, one moment you're here then you're not, simple. He'd seen enough death in his forty-four years of life to know this, even been the cause of quite a few of those deaths.

Which was why it was so easy for him to knock out his oldest friend and take his place holding down the failsafe on the Oculus. To him it was simple, save his friend, repay the debt his owed him, destroy those manipulative time bastards. No one told him what to do, no one controlled him. So, it was with that thought that he looked at Druce over his shoulder, as he heard the power build up in the Oculus, and smirked.

'There are no strings on me.' When the Oculus exploded, if he expected anything it was darkness, void, nothing. But what he didn't take into account was that the Oculus was a powerful machine. Capable of manipulating time and physics, and in a universe where an exploding particle accelerator created meta humans there was no reason to think that this would be a normal explosion.

Leonard 'Leo' Snart was a broken boy. Four years ago, a man came into his home and killed his family. He'd woken to screams, he ran to Lisa, his little sister and found her dead, throat slit. But before he could scream a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged from the house.

The now fourteen-year-old Leonard sat in his cell like room, fingering the screw he'd been able to prise from the old metal framed bed. He'd been sharping it for days and now the red spot that appeared on his thumb told him that it was sharp enough. Death held no mystery to him, seeing his four-year-old sister, Lisa, laying in her bed her hair stained by her own blood. Seeing the others that were there before him taken from their cells before hearing their screams, he never saw them again. No, there was no mystery in death, one moment you're here then you're not, simple.

Pressing the screw to his skin once again, he stared with dead eyes at the red that pulled under it, he took a deep breath and swiftly pushed it down and across his wrist. He didn't feel pain or fear as the blood rushed from the gash, just relief, relief that it was going to be over soon. One thought penetrated his mind, he wondered if he was going to finally see his family again. As he lost consciousness, he saw a blue and red vortex open in front of his cell and a body come flying out before disintegrating as it hit his cell bar, showering him in ash.

The multiverse is infinite and the way that time, speed and reality interwound with each other is far more complex than anyone could understand. Therefore, something as powerful as a device for controlling one of the three elements of the universe suddenly being destroyed is going to have unforeseen effects on the fabric of the multiverse. Thankfully most of the energy produced by the explosion was focused on the being standing closet to the Oculus. The explosion ripped a hole in the multiverse as the being flew back and into the breach. Unfortunately for the being it was not a normal breach, it contained all the built-up energy of the Oculus and the human body was not built to withstand such energy.

Leonards body disintegrated as it flew out of the other side of the breach. One of the unknown aspects of the multiverse and doppelgangers is that while every soul is unique the bodies are completely identical right down to the way that soul perceives it. Therefore, when the fourteen-year-old soul leaves ready for death, the forty-four-year-old soul resigned but not ready for death recognises the body and with the left-over time energy saturating the room. Just enough to turn back time and heal the body of the boy, the only soul there to recognise and occupy the now living body was the forty-four-year-old soul from another universe.

Leonard coughed as he suddenly returned to consciousness. Once he got his breathing under control, he quickly realised something was very wrong. His body didn't feel right, with his eidetic memory he knew that his body hadn't felt like this for thirty years. Not to mention that he absolutely knew that he should be dead, he'd felt himself die. Before he could fully process this, his head suddenly felt like it was being stabbed multiple times as foreign memories rushed in. Leonard put his head in hands and groaned as the memories quickly integrated with his own and became just as real as the original ones.

Memories of his father, not succumbing to a life of crime, becoming the sheriff of a small town in California. Of his parents staying together, of a happy life and a happy Lisa. Of having friends at school, being recognised as a genius but wanting to stay at normal school till he was ten because he wanted to play Soccer. Of seeing his Lisa dead in her bed, of years of pain and fear at the hands of an abusive alpha. Of slicing his wrist with a screw so he could finally end it all.

Leonards mind came to screeching halt. What the hell is an alpha? Quickly his new memories provided the answer as information about this world sexes filled his mind. Being pansexual Leonard was very familiar with the way sex worked in his home world but that bared very little similarity to his new reality. Here, it appeared that there were six sexes. Male and female were the basic form that seemed to just relate to a person's body shape. But when it came to reproduction there was a whole new dynamic. Alpha, beta and omega.

Beta's were just like it should be as far as Leonard was concerned, men and women having sex to make children, normal. Alphas and omegas were where it got freaky. As gender didn't dictate pregnancy on this world. Omegas got pregnant whether they were male or female and the alphas were the ones that got them pregnant whether they were male or female. Leonard was sure there was more to it than that, but the kid was only ten when he got abducted and even a genius at that age does not have much knowledge of sex and relationships.

Leonard felt dread uncurl in his stomach as he realised something important, he was in that kid's body which meant that these rules now applied to him and that despite being male there was no guarantee that he would be male sexually. In fact, as his mother in this world had been an omega and his father had been an alpha there was a good chance that he would be either an alpha or an omega and not a beta like he was used to. He shivered at the idea that there was a chance that he could get pregnant in the future. He'd find out soon enough, as he was now fourteen and sexual presentation happened anywhere between twelve and sixteen and therefore it could happen at any point.

The banging open of the door at the far end of the room his cell was in jarred him out of his thoughts and before his mind to process what was happening his body reacted. He found himself curled up on the bed pressed as far from the door as possible. Fear no terror consumed him as he watched the alpha walked to the cell opposite him open it and deposit a small body on the bed. Another child, the alpha had taken another child! The alpha left the cell and lock it behind him. He paused outside of Leonards cell for what seemed like hours before grunting and leaving the room in smooth measured steps.

Once the alpha had gone Leonard uncurled, he hated the way that he had succumbed to this body's learned behaviour. He'd never been that scared of anyone in his life not even Lewis. He took a deep breath and another spike of fear rushed though him for a very different reason as he remembered the reason behind the other Leonards suicide. He remembered how badly the alpha stunk when he'd first been abducted but that wasn't the way he smelt now. Now his body had a very different reaction the alphas scent. Leonard inhaled again this time though his nose to make sure. Yes, his body definitely reacted that time, and the feeling between his legs was very familiar to Leonard and could only mean one thing.

He raised a shaking hand, not that he would ever admit it, to the back of his neck. Where his Leo's memories were telling him that he could find the truth. Cold dread filled him as his fingers found an odd puffy, egg shaped lump on his neck just above where his shoulder blades met. Leo's memories supplied the knowledge he needed, it was his mating gland. Designed to form an unbreakable mating bond between an alpha and an omega. Beta's didn't have them, and alpha glands were on the right wrist and omegas were on the back of the neck. He couldn't deny the truth anymore, he was an omega and there was no way that he would go through his first heat with that alpha anywhere near him, he had to get out of here. Leonard glanced at the child that lay on the bed opposite him, he couldn't leave anyone with this monster. They had to get out of here now.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by shouting from upstairs, but he couldn't make out any words. Followed by rapid gun fire, Leonard counted at least five shots. Leonard kept his eyes trained on the door as he strained his ears to make out any sound coming from upstairs. After what seemed like hours, he heard two sets of foot steps coming down the stairs towards the door to his little prison block. Leos memory told him that only the alpha ever came down here, but Leonard wasn't about to let his guard down in fact he tensed ready to take action at the first opportunity.

The door open and two men entered guns ready in the classic law enforcement manner. The first was a tall bald black man, that Leonard would have bet that had been a jock and a football player in high school, but right now the way he held himself screamed law enforcement just as much as the FBI printed on his vest. He had to admit that some of this was because he could smell that the man was an alpha, but not a threat as he was bonded. The second man was young, just as tall as his partner but skinny and gave off more of a professor vibe than FBI agent. But there was something in his eyes that said that he had faced the worst of humanity and survived. He kind of remined Leonard of Barry. Leonard just continued to watch them as they put their guns away and started to look in the cages. Leonard knew logically that the agents were there wo rescue him from the alpha, who was most likely dead given the gun fire from earlier. But because of his long criminal career he had a deep mistrust of law enforcement, Barry and Joe were the only exceptions, and strangely enough he'd never had any encounters with the FBI before, so he didn't really know what to expect.

Finally, the kid noticed him watching and approached his cell door. His partner threw him some keys and the he opened the door. Leonard silently watched and waited to see what would happen. The kid was an omega and Leonards instincts were telling him to trust him, he was safe.

'Hi, I'm Dr Spencer Reid and that's Derek Morgan. We're with the FBI and we're here to get out of here.' The now named Spencer said and held out a hand. inviting but not close enough to be seen as a threat. Leonard looked passed him at Derek and saw that the agent now had the other boy in his arms. Every one of his new instincts were telling him that he could trust these agents. When Leonard had joined Rip and the Waverider he'd just been looking for the next easy heist and the new thrill of stealing though history. But as the time he'd found that Barry really had been onto something when he'd said that there was good in him. Leonard never had any choice in where his life had been heading. Whether it had been the time bastards pulling his strings, or people expecting him to be just like Lewis or that he had to do illegal things to provide for Lisa. It all led him down the path to becoming a thief and Leonard always thought that if he was going to be a thief, he was going to be the best damn thief in the world, and he had been. But the Waverider showed that there was so much more that he could be and that he wanted it. It had led him to sacrificing himself for not whole selfish reasons. If he was a religious man, he could think that waking up in this new world in a new body, without the history that came from his name on his home earth, was so sort of reward. But he was not a religious man. But he was going to take this chance at a different life. He reached forward and took the offered hand.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought.**

**SSG**


End file.
